As a fluid control device used in a semiconductor manufacturing device, a patent document 1 discloses a device in which one line includes a plurality of fluid controllers disposed on the upper side and a plurality of joint members disposed on the lower side.
According to the fluid control device, as the fluid controller, a fluid controller having two ports and a fluid controller having three ports are used, and as the joint member, a joint member having two openings and a joint member having one opening are used, in which the fluid controller having the two ports are disposed over the two joint members having the two openings and the fluid controller having the three ports is disposed over the two joint members having the two openings, and the joint member having one opening and constituting line-to-line connecting means is disposed between the above two joint members. A gasket constituting a seal is provided at an abutment part between the path of the fluid controller and the path of the joint member, and two bolts are used for one seal in each fluid controller, so that the fluid controller having the two ports are fixed by the four bolts and the fluid controller having the three ports are fixed by the six bolts.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-322127.